Snuff
by Xerxes Eli
Summary: Él no quería seguir viviendo, no lo merecía. Ella quería mostrarle que todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Él profesor Severus Snape no supera el hecho de estar vivo, cuando su única intensión era morir. Hermione Granger ha sido designada para cuidar de él mientras dura su recuperación, pero ¿Será él el único que necesita recuperarse? A fin de cuentas, la guerra ataca a todos.
1. Chapter 1

Lo ultimo que recordaba con claridad antes de perder el conocimiento eran aquellos ojos color esmeraldas que por tanto tiempo le recordaron a los de su viejo amor de juventud. Había amado a Lily por tanto tiempo que, aun cuando sabía que aquella mirada no le pertenecía se daba por satisfecho al saber que al menos ese iba a ser su ultimo recuerdo antes de abandonar el mundo.

Sintió dolor por todo su cuerpo y luego de unos segundos, un horrible frio lo cubrió por totalidad. En realidad, morir no era tan malo, era como quedarse dormido, con la ventaja de que al "despertar" no se tenía que pasar por las pruebas y castigos de la vida se encargaba de poner día tras día. Había esperado aquello por tanto tiempo que ahora, estando tan cerca de su pequeño privilegio, su corazón latía de forma frenética, quizás gastando las ultimas pizcas de energía antes de permanecer quieto para siempre.

 **-No podemos…-**

 **-Ya está muerto, no hay nada que podamos-**

 **-Aún está respirando-**

 **-Está agonizando, además no se lo merece-**

¿Por qué esos inútiles seguían ahí? Lo ultimo que quería era tener que escuchar a unos tontos mocosos de Gryffindor ¿Por qué simplemente no se largaban y lo dejaban morir en paz? Además, como bien decía Weasley, él no se merecía que alguien se preocupara por él, no luego de todo lo que hizo en vida.

Le había fallado a tantas personas…por su culpa habían muerto tantos inocentes que, ahora, cuando sus ultimas fuerzas estaban escapando por aquella herida que Nagini le propinó, podía ver como frente a él figuras espectrales se presentaban ante su mirada. Era como si lo estuvieran esperando…como si tuviera que pasar delante de ellos para rendir cuentas o algo así. Sabía que de eso, no iba a salir bien parado, ya que él sabía lo que había sido, lo que era. Aun cuando en los últimos años su lealtad había cambiado, en su cuerpo aun tenía aquel recordatorio de sus malas elecciones, aun cuando Dumbledore se empeñaba en señalar lo bueno, Severus sabía que luego de obtener su marca tenebrosa, nada de lo que brotara de él sería bueno.

Sintió sus pasos resonar en aquel frio piso de madera, mientras avanzaba por aquel túnel oscuro, podía ver como los espectros le lanzaban miradas de reproche y murmuraban cosas entre sí, como si no fuera suficiente todo lo que tuvo que aguantar en vida para que ahora, en su lecho de muerte, también tuviera que aguantar los reproches y las juzgas de los muertos.

Caminó un largo trecho hasta que se topó con una puerta maltrecha, se notaba que había sido golpeaba hace poco y que nadie se había preocupado de darle una nueva capa de barniz para que, al menos, se viera un poco más decente. Miró a los alrededores buscando otra forma de avanzar, pero lo único que encontró fue a aquellos espíritus murmuradores y la vieja puerta. No lo pensó dos veces y abrió con sumo cuidado la puerta que parecía a punto de caer sobre él.

La brisa de una cálida tarde de verano lo golpeó de lleno, así como también el olor a flores silvestres y a algodón de azúcar. Era una sensación bastante agradable, reconfortante en realidad. ¿Hace cuando que no visitaba aquel lugar? ¿Quizás unos veinticinco o veintiocho años? Siempre se había sentido a gusto en aquel parque ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Si fue en ese lugar que conoció a la mujer que marcó su vida.

Se sentó bajo la sombra del viejo roble en el cual solían compartir sus dulces, Lily siempre compraba regaliz y algodón de azúcar, él solo contaba con algunos caramelos de leche; ella le subía el ánimo diciendo que amaba sus golosinas ya que podía sentir su sabor por largo tiempo

 _ **-¿Quieres?-**_

Levantó la mirada al escuchar una suave voz. Ante sus ojos se presentaron aquella melena roja y aquellas esmeraldas que lograron hacerlo suspirar por tanto tiempo

 _ **-¿Qué haces aquí?-**_

 _ **-No mucho-**_ Dijo sentándose a su lado y comiendo un trozo de su algodón de azúcar _ **-Solo estoy aquí-**_

 _ **-¿Porque?-**_

 _ **-Me gusta-**_ Respondió, como si aquella respuesta fuera a rebelarle los secretos del universo _ **-Me trae buenos recuerdos ¿A ti no?-**_

Severus apartó la mirada, avergonzado

 _ **-Creo que sabes la respuesta-**_

 _ **-Contigo nunca se sabe-**_ Comentó, ofreciéndole un poco de su dulce al hombre _ **-A los doce años dijiste que nunca ibas a ser profesor y mírate…profesor de pociones-**_

 _ **-No fue porque haya querido, lo sabes Lily-**_

 _ **-Lo sé bastante bien Severus, por eso estoy aquí-**_ Ella le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de apartarse de su lado _ **-Me ofrecí de voluntaria para ayudarte-**_

 **-¿Y en que se supone vas a ayudarme?-**

 _ **-A volver-**_ Dijo como si fuera obvio _ **-Tienes mucho por delante, una vida por vivir…tu vida, no una aferrada al pasado-**_

 **-NO-** Respondió de inmediato, levantándose del suelo y quedando frente a la mujer **-Ni lo sueñes, yo estoy muerto, muerto Lily. Nagini destrozó mi cuello, me desangré y ahora…-**

 _ **-Aún no estás muerto, de otra forma, no estarías aquí-**_ Las manos de ella tocaron su cuello, provocando que un horrible escalofrió recorriera hasta la última célula de sus pies _ **-Severus…sé lo que hiciste por Harry y también sé tus motivos-**_

Él apartó la vista y se centró en el suelo. Nunca se lo había dicho en realidad, sus sentimientos quedaron guardados hasta que la vio tendida en el suelo aquella fatídica noche de Octubre. Saber que ella conocía sus verdaderos motivos lo hacía sentir vulnerable, no podría ocupar su fachada de siempre y aquello lo volvía débil

 _ **-Creo que…fue noble de tu parte, aunque de vez en cuando fuiste injusto-**_ Lo reprendió como si fuera un niño pequeño que acababa de cometer una travesura **-** _ **Fuiste un profesor bastante estricto, incluso el hijo de Frank y Alice te tuvo tanto miedo que fuiste su boggart Severus ¡SU BOGGART! Por Merlín Sev…**_ **-** Ella suspiró _ **-Pero, si no fuera por ti...lo más probable es que los chicos no hubieran podido sobrevivir a la guerra-**_

Las manos de Lily se sentían tan frías contra su piel que deseaba con desesperación apartarse de ella, pero su tonto lado de adolescente lo obligó a tomar las manos de la pelirroja y estrecharlas con suavidad

 **-Solo buscaba una forma de redimir todo lo que hice, yo no soy…no soy una buena persona Lily-**

 _ **-Si lo eres-**_ Lo corrigió _ **-A tu manera-**_

 **-Traté mal a tu hijo, solo por…-** Sabía que su rostro debía estar completamente sonrojado **-Por parecerse a James-**

 _ **-Sé que nunca te llevaste bien con James…o con Sirius y no te culpo, entre ustedes nunca hubo afinidad, pero siempre creí que podrías llevarte bien con Remus, aunque claro…¿Era necesario revelar su condición solo porque Sirius se escapó? ¿No crees que eso fue muy infantil? ¡Ya no eras un adolescente Severus Snape! Remus intentó llevarse bien contigo-**_

 **-Yo… ¡Eso no viene al tema Lily!-**

 _ **-Claro que lo viene-**_ Respondió ella frunciendo el ceño _ **-Hubieron muchas personas que intentaron acercarse a ti, pero tú, grandísimo idiota, como aun vivías en el pasado, no permitiste que se te acercaran-**_

 **-Nadie lo intentó Lily, solo estás hablando por hablar-** Dijo en un siseo **-Si hubieras estado ahí, te hubieras dado cuenta que además de los Malfoy, Dumbledore y McGonagall, nadie intentó entablar una amistad conmigo-**

 _ **-Algunas veces creo que necesitas lentes-**_ Ella negó con la cabeza y se apartó _ **-Quizás le debas pedir un par de Harry, te hacen falta-**_

 **-Quizás deberíamos dejar esta estupidez e ir avanzando hacia mi juicio ¿No? Es lo que se hace luego de morir-**

 _ **-Severus, tú no estás muerto, si lo estuvieras, mi piel no se sentiría como hielo contra la tuya-**_

No, él no podía estar vivo, él no quería estar vivo, ya no tenía nada por lo que vivir, nada por lo cual ser útil, la guerra…estaba más que claro que San Potter había acabado con Voldemort, de otra forma Lily no estaría tan tranquila ¿No? Si la guerra había acabado, su motivo para vivir también. Él solo era un peón, una pieza que esperaba que su amo le dictara que hacer, su vida había sido así desde su juventud, no tenía otro estilo de vida.

 **-No quiero estar vivo Lily, quiero morir-** Dijo con la voz quebrada **-Yo no tengo nada-**

 _ **-Oh, Sev…si abriera más los ojos, te darías cuenta que tienes más de lo que crees-**_

Él se quedó congelado cuando ella besó una de sus mejillas con sumo cuidado, más aun cuando le dedicó una sonrisa como las de antaño

 _ **-Debes volver-**_

 **-No quiero Lily-** Dijo como si fuera un niño **-Yo no…-**

 _ **-Severus-**_ Lo calló _ **-Así como tú te redimiste de tu pasado, yo quiero hacerlo del mio…no fui buena amiga contigo-**_ Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de seguir _ **-No te escuché cuando pediste perdón por un arranque adolescente, no insistí para que dejaras las artes oscuras…no te apoyé, pero, ahora…-**_

Él conocía esa mirada, y aquello no pronosticaba nada bueno para su persona

 **-Lily, no-**

 _ **-Lily si-**_ Respondió como si fuera una de sus travesuras infantiles _ **-Ahora, despertaras, vivirás como siempre debiste vivir y le harás un mejor amigo o amiga a mis futuros nietos, aunque también te acepto una novia para Teddy-**_

 **-¿Qué quieres decir con despertar?-**

Ella no respondió, al menos no con palabras. Solo sintió como aquel empujón a la altura de sus costillas lo hacía caer en un abismo sin fondo; tenía miedo, por más que quería volar su cuerpo no realizaba la acción y su magia se sentía aprisionada en sus venas.

" _Ahora sí, voy a morir"_

Cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto.

Nunca imaginó que, al aterrizar, iba a estar en una cama rodeada de maquinas conectadas a sus brazos, mucho menos, que una melena castaña estuviera descansando sobre la manta que lo cubría.

 **BUENAS! ¿PENSARON QUE ME HABÍA RETIRADO? PUES, SE EQUIVOCAN, SOLO DEBÍA LIDIAR CON MI SEMESTRE O ESTE HUBIERA ACABADO CONMIGO COMO THANOS LO HIZO CON LOS VENGADORES.**

 **HABEMUS HISTORIA NUEVA, LA VENIA PENSANDO HACE ALGUN TIEMPO, PERO MI MODO DE TRABAJAR ES UNA A UNA, PARA NO DEJAR EN HIATUS ALGUNA.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, NO ME MATEN POR PONER A LILY XD ERA NECESARIO ¿YA?**

 **ESPERO SUS CRUCIOS, TOMATAZOS, CHOCOLATES, CHARMANDER Y DEMAS AQUÍ EN LA CAJITA DE COMENTARIOS.**

 **UN BESADO BIEEEEEEEEN GRANDE DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO**

 **XERXES (LA RESUCITADA) ELI**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO UNO**

Limpió la frente del profesor y volvió a retomar su lectura, quizás así podría relajar su mente después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos dos días, debía ordenar sus ideas si quería hacer bien el trabajo que Harry le había pedido casi con desesperación. Todavía no podía creer que Snape hubiera hecho todo lo que su amigo le había confesado, así como tampoco podía creer las razones para actuar así. Ellos le debían la vida, aun cuando el creyera que por su culpa, la vida de los padres de Harry se apagara.

La imagen de Snape agonizante en el suelo de la casa de los gritos aún estaba grabada en su retina. El pobre hombre se estaba desangrando frente a ellos y ninguno de los tres estaba haciendo algo para evitarlo; aunque claro, Ron pensaba que era justo dejarlo en ese estado, a fin de cuentas ante todos, Snape era un traidor que había acabado con la vida de Albus Dumbledore solo por contentar a Voldemort. Aquella afirmación estaba completamente alejada de la realidad. Él merecía una segunda oportunidad, o mejor dicho, él merecía la oportunidad de vivir de una vez por todas, su vida, una propia, donde no tuviera que ser un títere a la espera de las órdenes de su maestro. Fue por eso que, al escuchar el canto de Fawkes, no dudó ni un segundo en volver a la casa de los gritos y atender al pobre hombre aun ante las quejas de sus amigos. Las lágrimas del Fénix hicieron gran parte del trabajo, sobretodo contrarrestando el veneno que circulaba por cuerpo, pero fue ella quien limpió la zona y quien lo llevó hasta Madame Pomfrey para que pudiera ayudarlo.

Estuvo con ella mientras estabilizaba al hombre, había perdido bastante sangre, pero al parecer, no era la primera vez que el profesor necesitaba de aquellos tratamientos ya que la enfermera del colegio tenía un gabinete con lo que Hermione pudo identificar como bolsas de sangre. Dos fueron necesarias para estabilizar al hombre antes de administrar cualquier otra poción

 **-¿Y ahora…?-**

 **-Solo resta esperar señorita Granger, el profesor Snape no…no está en una buena posición-**

 **-Lo sé-** Ella había mirado al hombre que ahora descansaba en una camilla, apartado del acontecer de la guerra **-Pero nadie merece morir así-**

La sanadora le había dado la razón y le aconsejó que volviera al Gran Salón, todavía quedaban algunas pequeñas batallas por librar.

Cuando todo terminó y se enteró los verdaderos hechos, ella se sentía completamente feliz por haber salvado al profesor. Fue entonces que su mejor amigo le pidió la siguiente misión, cuidar de él.

Si bien la guerra había acabado, Snape estaba en una posición peligrosa, aún quedaban mortifagos sueltos y aunque la verdadera lealtad del hombre todavía era un secreto entre los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, no iba a durar por mucho tiempo

 **-Limpiaré su nombre…no merece que lo llamemos Mortifago, él…él en verdad está arrepentido-**

 **-Como el hermano de Sirius-** Dijo Ron **-Ambos…en último momento y a escondidas…-** Él había tomado su mano y apretado con fuerza, aún estaba afectado por la muerte de Fred, al parecer, necesitaba la sensación de calor de los otros **-Y nosotros tratándolo como un vil traidor-**

 **-Necesitamos que lo cuides Hermione, tú fuiste por él, no te importó su lealtad cuestionada, no te importó sus errores del pasado, solo fuiste y lo ayudaste porque sabias que era lo correcto-** Le dijo Harry **-Por favor…cuídalo-**

 **-Yo…yo…-** Sus ojos viajaron hacia la camilla donde estaba Snape y en ese momento lo supo **-Lo haré-**

Sabía que era un gran desafío, sentía que se lo debía. Comparado con lo que él hizo, cuidar de su salud iba a ser como dar un paseo por un parque.

Aunque, si lo analizaba, ella no era una experta en medimagia, si bien sabía algunas técnicas de primeros auxilios y algunas cosas básicas de cuidado gracias a las revista de salud de sus padres, eso no quería decir que estuviera calificada para cuidar a una persona tan grave como lo era el profesor.

Y sus padres ¡Debía ayudar a buscarlos! Si bien la guerra recién había terminado y aun habían peligros en el exterior, esta vez podía estar confiada en que podría solicitar protección para ellos, pero para eso primero debía averiguar donde se encontraban…si es que aún estaban con vida…

 **-Suficiente…-** Se reprendió **-Hermione, un paso a la vez, solo…-**

Volvió su vista hasta el profesor y dejó escapar un largo suspiro, en estos momentos, el primer paso era cuidar de él. Además, de sus padres ya se estaba encargando otra persona y él le había jurado que haría todo lo posible por recuperarlos.

Cerca de las ocho de la tarde, un delicioso aroma a carne asada y a puré de papas llegó hasta sus fosas nasales produciendo la queja de su estómago, había estado tan concentrada leyendo y atendiendo al profesor, que se había olvidado de comer lo que le habían dejado en la habitación

 **-¡HORA DE COMER!-** Gritó la mujer desde el primer piso

 **-Ya voy-** Respondió la castaña dejando su libro en la mesa de noche y dándole una última chequeada a Snape

Cuando llegó al comedor, no pudo evitar sonreír al verlo, aunque su sonrisa duró hasta que vio el semblante serio del hombre

 **-Hermione-**

 **-Hola Remus-** Dijo la castaña acercándose a él **-¿Todo bien?-**

 **-Eso me gustaría decir…pero el ministerio aún está completamente desorganizado, intenté hacer unas cuantas conexiones pero todas ellas fallaron-** Dejó escapar el aire en un largo suspiro y acomodó su cabello en un gesto nervioso **-Lo lamento Hermione, aun no puedo comenzar a buscar a tus padres-**

 **-No te preocupes, sé que esto va a tomar tiempo, no te culpes, es normal. La guerra recién terminó y como tal, sé que…hay cosas más importantes que encontrar a mis padres-**

Para el ministerio la prioridad número uno era volver a instaurar la seguridad en el mundo mágico, encarcelar a los mortifagos que lograron atrapar y encontrar a los otros que lograron escapar de la batalla. Claramente, destinar fuerzas a encontrar a dos simples muggles no iba a ser categorizado como una urgencia, aun cuando esos muggles fueran los progenitores de una heroína de guerra

 **-Yo te prometí encontrarlos-**

 **-Y sé que lo harás, pero por favor, no te sobre exijas, casi te perdimos en batalla, deberías estar descansando, no trabajando-**

 **-Te debo la vida Hermione, tú aturdiste a Dolohov y me permitiste a ayudar a Dora-**

 **-Hablando de Tonks ¿Dónde está? Bajé porque ella me dijo que la cena estaba lista-**

 **-Fue a darle de comer a Teddy-** Dijo el hombre lobo con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios, su hijo era su más grande orgullo **-Si no está ella, me toca a mí cuidarlos a ustedes dos-**

 **-Podrías traer a Teddy-** Comentó la castaña sirviendo dos platos bastante llenos **-Cuidar a Snape es como cuidar una simple planta muggle, además, ustedes dos deberían aprovechar de estar con su hijo, es un recién nacido-**

 **-Lo sé, pero todos en la Orden están ayudando, no podemos simplemente desligarnos de todo esto. Dora prometió cuidarlos en caso de que algún mortifago logre la manera de encontrar a Snape, solo han pasado dos días y ya han atacado dos de nuestras bases…sabemos que Mundungus fue atrapado por un grupo y que lo más seguro es que haya revelado información antes de que…lo asesinaran-** Su rostro se palideció por unos informe sobre su muerte había sido entregado a los integrantes restantes de la Orden, y aunque a la gran mayoría no consideraba a Mundungus un amigo o siquiera una persona grata, su vida había acabado de una forma bastante horripilante **-Él sabía más de lo que debía y pagó de la peor forma. No queremos que ninguno de los dos termine así, es por eso que nos ofrecimos, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer-**

 **-Nosotros entenderíamos Remus-** Respondió Hermione **-Sobre todo yo. Ustedes dos tienen un hijo ahora, él los necesita. En verdad agradezco que se ofrecieran a resguardarnos, pero, si no lo recuerdan, yo también peleé en esa guerra y sobreviví, podría cuidar de Snape y de mí perfectamente-**

 **-Deberias entender, Hermione que ninguno de los dos nos quedaremos que brazos cruzados mientras ustedes ayudan-**

 **-Lo sabemos, son un par de tercos, el uno para el otro-** Él hombre sonrió **-Pero, hablo en serio, yo podría cuidar de Teddy mientras Tonks vigila que ningún Mortifago se acerque al refugio-**

 **-Se lo diré-** Prometió **-Pero ahora termina tu cena, se va a enfriar-**

 **-Sí, profesor Lupin-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione estaba terminando de cambiar la bolsa de suero de Snape tal como la señora Pomfrey le había indicado cuando su mano izquierda se contrajo de forma dolorosa. La puso cerca de su pecho y fue por unas vendas y una poción calmante para tratar su malestar. Maldita sea Bellatrix Lestrange y su mente maniaca por provocarle aquella lesión. La marca que portaba era el menor de los males que le había causado aquella tortura en la mansión Malfoy; la bruja, no contenta con aquello, había cortado algunos tendones y ligamentos con el pretexto de "que unas manos como las suyas no deberían portar jamás una varita". Si no fuera porque Luna y Fleur trataron sus heridas, ella estaba segura que su mano izquierda solo sería una carga.

Si bien su movilidad estaba reducida, aun podía hacer todas sus actividades por sí misma. No es como si se notara, alguien debería estar muy atento a sus movimientos para notar la diferencia, cosa que en esos momentos nadie haría.

Terminó de vendar su mano y empuñó un par de veces para comprobar la situación. Mover los dedos dolía pero era algo que podía soportar

 **-Hermione-**

La castaña se sobresaltó al escuchar su nombre y se volteó a ver a la mujer que en ese momento, se mostraba bastante preocupada

 **-¿Estas bien?-**

 **-Si, si completamente Tonks-** Mintió la joven **-Solo…anoche me corté preparando una poción para el profesor y el corte comenzó a sangrar, nada de qué preocuparse-**

 **-¿Segura?-** Preguntó la Metamorfomaga acercándose a la chica

 **-Claro ¿Por qué te mentiría?-** Respondió dándole la espalda para ir a buscar un paño húmedo y limpiar la frente del hombre **-Más tarde iré por dictamo y comenzaré a hacer la poción para Remus, sé que tiene para este mes, pero sin el profesor Snape…sé que es difícil, pero…-**

 **-Estoy segura de que podrás hacerla, pero tú debes descansar, anoche estuviste hasta tarde ¿No es así? Te escuchamos bajar-**

 **-No podía dormir-** Admitió **-Fui a prepararme un té y vine a ver si el profesor mostraba algún avance, pero sigue igual-**

 **-Solo ha pasado una semana Hermione, además…aun es de día, los murciélagos despiertan en le noche-**

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en los labios de la joven

 **-Aun así, me preocupa-**

 **-Si quieres que la princesa despierte, deberías besarlo, príncipe encantador-**

 **-¡TONKS!-** Dijo completamente roja ante la broma de la mujer

 **-No grites, lo vas a despertar y nos va a chupar la sangre, ya debe tener hambre, una semana sin beber-**

 **-Eres irremediable-** Aunque necesitaba aquello, necesitaba reírse y distraerse de todos los problemas **-¿No deberás estar haciendo guardia?-**

 **-Mis guardias también pueden ser aquí ¿O acaso quieres estar a solas con Snape?-**

 **-Es lo mismo que estar con una planta, es agradable tener con quien hablar-** Respondió **-Y bien… ¿Cuándo me traerás a Teddy? Sabes que para mí no es una molestia-**

 **-Cuando mi madre decida dejarlo libre-** La mujer suspiró **-Lo adora, ¿Puedes creer que le ha tejido más de cinco sweater? No son como los de Molly, pero son muy similares, llego a temer por la integridad de mi hijo-**

 **-Es normal, es su primer nieto-** Dijo la castaña mientras limpiaba el rostro de Snape y se preparaba para afeitarlo **-Mis abuelos eran así conmigo, sobre todo mi abuelo, gracias a él tengo más libros que mis padres-**

 **-Creo que tienes razón-** Comentó ayudando a la Gryffindor **-Con cuidado, no lo vayas a cortar-**

 **-Suficientes cortes por hoy-** Bromeó **-Aunque debes estar tranquila, tengo práctica en esto-**

 **-No pienso debatir cuando tienes un arma corto punzante entre manos-** La metamorfomaga limpió la barbilla del hombre una vez que la joven pasó la navaja por esta.

Hermione se percató de la mirada curiosa de ella, había algo raro en la forma en la cual observaba al hombre, acaso… ¿Tonks lo estaba mirando con pena?

 **-Es raro…pensar en todo lo que hizo y que él fuera completamente diferente a lo que muestra-**

 **-¿Qué quieres decir?-** Dijo terminando su tarea y acomodando con magia la almohada del hombre

 **-Bueno, es una idea mía-** Comentó **-Pero creo que en verdad Snape era así porque nunca se le dio la oportunidad de ser y hacer lo que él quisiera. Hay veces que, después de tanto esperar, cada sueño, cada esperanza, cada anhelo, se transforma en veneno-**

Ella nunca había visto a Tonks hablar de esa manera, generalmente la joven mujer era la que alegraba el ambiente, la que bromeaba y que sacaba de quicio a Remus por algunos de sus comentarios "No actos para los chicos" (Remus aun los consideraba unos niños en ciertos aspectos); sabía que era de las aurores con mayor capacidad, profesional y todo, pero aun así, comentarios como ese nunca salían de sus labios

 **-Espero que, cuando despierte, sepa aprovechar esta oportunidad-** Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios **-Quien sabe, quizás hasta podamos ver mini murciélagos en unos años-**

 **-Eso si alguien lo aguanta-** Dijo entre risas la castaña

 **-Bueno, tú lo has aguantado muy bien esta semana-** Incordió **-Creo que serás la candidata número uno-**

 **-¡TONKS!-**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se estiró y dejó escapar un suspiro de satisfacción, la poción Matalobos iba muy bien, se había vuelto transparente tal cual lo indicaba el libro y ahora debía volver a revisarla cuando la luna estuviera en la cúspide de la fase creciente, es decir, en una semana más.

Fue a la cocina y se preparó un café, ya iba a amanecer así que no le encontraba sentido a dormir si tomaba en cuenta que hoy vendría Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall a examinar al profesor, eso significaba para ella, al menos dos horas con la sanadora explicando cada uno de los cuidados que le ha brindado al hombre y por lo menos, una hora con McGonagall y Tonks explicando la situación del refugio…y a eso debería sumarle una media hora más si consideraba la búsqueda de sus padres. Si, definitivamente ese café debía ir y un par de galletas de chocolate para acompañarlo.

Subió hasta la habitación en la cual se encontraba Snape y se sentó al lado de su cama para poder continuar con su lectura, era lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos, Tonks dormía en la recamara de al lado y no quería molestarla, muchos menos a Remus, que se había encerrado en la biblioteca luego de que a la búsqueda se le diera luz verde, estaba emocionado y sumamente metido en aquello, tanto…que solo salió en el momento en el cual Tonks fue a ver a Teddy a la casa de Andromeda.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Si tan solo ambos trajeran a Teddy hasta el refugio todo sería más fácil para ellos.

Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios cuando volvió a concentrarse en la lectura, quizás estaba algo cansada, pero ella no iba a dormir hasta más tarde…quizás podría pedirle a Madame Pomfrey que se quedara cuidando al profesor por unas dos o tres horas…

¿Estaba temblando? No aquello era imposible, Inglaterra no era una zona sísmica, era improbable que algo así pasara y, si así fuese el caso ¿Por qué no sentía el ruido de los objetos al moverse?

 **-…Ger-** Escuchó en un murmullo, una voz suave, pero rasposa **-Gran…ger…-**

Hermione levantó su cabeza de entre medio de su escondite y pestañó un par de veces antes de fijar sus ojos en el origen del sonido.

Su asombro se plasmó de inmediato en el rostro de la muchacha

 **-Profesor-** Dijo levantándose de su asiento y convocando rápidamente una jarra con agua para darle de beber al hombre **-Está…está…despierto-**

 **-Cuer…po-** Logró articular el hombre con un hilo de voz **-Mi…-**

Ella lo hizo callar con una cucharada de agua que el hombre aceptó de mala gana

 **-No se fuerce, por favor, debo llamar a Madame Pomfrey de inmediato y…-**

 **-No…sien…to…mis pi…er…nas-**

 **HOLA!**

 **PUES…AQUÍ UN POQUITO MÁS DE DESARROLLO DE LA HISTORIA, COMO PARA QUE TENGAN UNA IDEA GENERAL DE QUE SE TRATARÁ, PERO…CON ADVERTENCIA DE QUE TENGOS OTRAS IDEAS QUE MÁS ADELANTE SALDRÁN A LA LUZ COMO CARTA TRAMPA DE YUGI.**

 **Y SI, DEJÉ VIVOS A TONKS Y LUPIN…ES QUE PARFAVAR! SON EL SHIPP CANNON MÁS HERMOSO DE LA LIFE, EL OTP CANNON MAXIMO! NO PUEDO ASIMILAR SU MUERTE :C**

 **Y PUES NADA…MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS Y BUENA ONDA! ESPERO QUE ESTE CAP SEA DE SU AGRADO Y PERDONEN SI HAY ERRORES DE DEDO XD**

 **UN BESADO BIEN GRANDE CON SABOR A VACACIONES (NO SE ENTUSIASMEN QUE YA NO QUEDA NADA) Y NOS LEEMOS PRONTO (ESPERO)**

 **XERXES ELI**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOLA! SÉ QUE ME HE DEMORADO PARA ESTE CAP :C PERO MÁS ABAJITO LES DEJO EL PORQUÉ. GRACIAS POR SU INFINITO APOYO Y SIN MÁS…**

 **CAPITULO 3**

Snape permaneció en completo silencio mientras Madame Pomfrey, Minerva, Granger y Tonks conversaban acerca de su condición como si él no estuviera presenta en aquella habitación. Su cabeza aun daba algunas vueltas pero estaba lo suficientemente lucido para entender que esa maldita serpiente no lo había matado pero si había dañado algunos de sus nervios y aquella era la causa por la cual no sentía sus piernas; maldita sea su suerte ¿Acaso además de vivo debía aguantar ser un paralitico? ¿Por qué Nagini no pudo cumplir con la orden de Voldemort y matarlo de una vez? La mala suerte siempre lo seguía, no tenía duda de ello.

Sentía su garganta seca, Granger le había dado de beber un poco menos de tres cucharadas antes de que Pomfrey y Minerva llegaran a comprobar si lo que el patronus de Tonks era cierto. No tardaron mucho en llegar pero habían apartado a la joven con la jarra de agua de su lado para que la sanadora pudiera realizar el examen como correspondía. Nunca se había sentido tan humillado en su vida (Y eso que había pasado por varias cosas humillantes) como en el momento que la mujer tanteó desde las plantas de sus pies hasta la mitad de sus muslos y estos no dieron señal alguna de sentir algo. Ella había intentado de todo, hasta le dio un piquete en el dedo pequeño pero la respuesta fue la misma. Su sensibilidad era nula. Algo similar ocurría con sus manos, si bien podía moverlas, sus movimientos se asimilaban a los de una persona que estaba saliendo de una petrificación; empuñar la mano era doloroso y mover sus brazos sin tener aquel maldito temblor era imposible ¿Y para que iba a tocar el tema de su cuello? Tenía una horrible cicatriz, sus cuerdas vocales habían sido afectadas y su capacidad para tragar iba a ser puesta a prueba con algo más consistente que el agua.

En pocas palabras, iba a ser una carga, una maldita carga innecesaria.

 **-Pero el diagnostico no es definitivo ¿Verdad Madame Pomfrey? Aún debe realizarle más análisis al profesor-**

 **-Sé que debo examinar más a Snape, pero está claro que no tiene mayor movilidad en sus piernas-**

Las miradas volvieron a centrarse en él, aquellas malditas miradas cargadas de lastima. Las odiaba, odiaba aquella sensación ¿Acaso esas mujeres no podían entender que él prefería estar muerto que pasar por aquello? Aunque para empezar, él debería estar muerto, si estuviera muerto, no importaría que sus piernas no quisieran trabajar.

La rabia e impotencia se apoderaron de él cuando Pomfrey dijo que debía ir con él hasta San Mungo para realizar más análisis y descartar otras secuelas; no, él no iría a ser el hazme reír de todos, no sería un conejillo de indias para esos estúpidos medimagos y mucho menos quería que alguien más lo viera en esas condiciones

 **-Lar…go-** Dijo de forma áspera **-Lar…go-**

 **-¿Qué dices Snape?-** Preguntó la sanadora **-No estás en posición de exigir algo así-**

 **-¡LARGO!-** Rugió aun cuando sus cuerdas vocales quedaran resentidas luego de aquel sobre esfuerzo.

Madame Pomfrey iba a responder, él estaba seguro, pero Minerva actuó en ese instante, colocando su mano en el hombro de la mujer y negando con su cabeza

 **-Vamos Poppy, dejemos que asimile todo esto, una vez que esté más calmado, podrás hablar con él-**

No importaba lo que esa mujer quisiera hablar con él, las únicas respuestas que iba a obtener de él serian negativas, nada le importaba, no tenía nada…aun cuando…aun cuando Lily le hubiera dicho lo contrario en aquella letanía. Además, nadie le aseguraba de que fuese ella en aquel parque, la pelirroja estaba muerta, enterrada bajo dos metros de tierra junto al idiota de su esposo.

" _Desde cuando los muertos hablan"_ pensó con molestia.

Tonks le pasó una taza de té y se puso a su lado mientras observaban a Madame Pomfrey despotricar hacia el profesor, si había algo que lograba sacar de las casillas a la mujer era que sus pacientes no siguieran sus indicaciones y, claramente, Snape no tenía intenciones de aquello

 **-Poppy, porfavor-** Intentó razonar McGonagall **-Debes entenderlo, Severus recién está reaccionando, lo conoces, sabes que a él nunca le ha gustado depender de…-**

 **-Por lo mismo, si quiere recuperarse o si quiera intentarlo, debe dejar que lo examinen. San Mungo cuenta con los implementos para aquello-**

Hermione bebió un poco del té y siguió observando como ambas mujeres daban sus opiniones acerca de qué hacer con el ex jefe de Slytherin. Entendía la preocupación de ambas, por un lado, Madame Pomfrey tenía razón al asegurar de que el profesor Snape necesitaba atención médica y un examen mucho más detallado, por otro lado, la profesora McGonagall conocía mejor a Snape y no estaba mintiendo al decir que él no permitiría que alguien más lo viera en esas condiciones ¡Merlín Santo! Ella había observado la mueca de asco que había puesto les declaró que no sentía sus piernas, de cierta forma lo entendía, pasaba por algo similar cuando su mano no quería cooperar.

Podía ponerse en el lugar de su profesor, un hombre completamente autónomo a la hora de realizar sus labores, reducido a una persona dependiente. Claramente aquello era un golpe duro para su orgullo

 **-Si lo sacamos, lo pueden atacar-** Dijo la jefa de Gryffindor **-Perdóname Poppy, pero no permitiré que él pase por aquel peligro-**

 **-¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos con él?-**

 **-Yo…podría seguir encargándome del profesor-**

Hermione sintió como las miradas de las tres mujeres se posaron sobre ella y el primer instinto que recorrió su cuerpo fue salir corriendo de aquel lugar

 **-Señorita Granger ¿Tiene siquiera idea de lo que está diciendo?-** Dijo la sanadora **-El profesor Snape necesita otro tipo de atención, no que una muchachita esté dándole dolores de cabeza-**

 **-Ya lo cuidé una vez tal como me lo indicó, pero si tiene tanta desconfianza de mis conocimientos, podría quedarse con él, ya que usted la profesional ¿No es así?-**

La castaña pudo ver como la mujer fruncía el ceño, claramente disgustada con lo que acababa de decir, muy a diferencia de Tonks que estaba conteniendo su risa a duras penas

 **-Necesita un examen a fondo-**

 **-Yo podría ayudar en eso-** Sugirió la metamorfomaga **-En la academia tenemos un curso básico de primeros auxilio y cosas por el estilo, en caso de que seamos heridos o debamos asistir a un compañero-**

 **-¡Ustedes dos no entienden la gravedad del asunto!-**

Esta vez fue la profesora McGonagall la que se paró frente a la mujer he hizo uso de toda su autoridad. Hermione pudo observar como Madame Pomfrey bajaba su mirada hacia el piso mientras la jefa de los leones defendía la idea de ambas

 **-No expondré a Severus a los medios, mucho menos teniendo en consideración los hechos recientes. Aún hay mortifagos sueltos, aún hay gente que no confía en él, es un blanco fácil ahora-**

 **-Y por lo mismo…-**

 **-Y por lo mismo-** Dijo de forma firme **-Tanto la señorita Granger como Tonks te ayudarán con el examen, sé que no necesitas ir a San Mungo para examinarlo, eres lo bastante inteligente y creativa para ingeniártelas con el método, pero Severus se quedará aquí hasta que sea seguro ¿Quedó claro?-**

 **-Si, Minerva-**

 **-Bien, creo que necesitaras algunas cosas de la enfermería ¿No? Será mejor ir por ellas en este instante-**

 **-Necesitaré ayuda, debo traer unos libros para la señorita Granger-**

 **-Yo iré con ustedes-** Dijo Tonks **-Además Remus no debe tardar en llegar, él puede quedarse con Hermione y Snape mientras nosotras traemos las cosas-**

La castaña vio que su jefa de casa iba a protestar ante la idea de la auror, así que decidió usar las últimas gotas de su valentía y defender la propuesta de Tonks

 **-El profesor debe ser atendido lo antes posible, vayan de una vez, recuerden que yo también luché en la guerra, no soy una niña a la cual cuidar, puedo defender al profesor sin problemas-**

 **-Vamos Minerva, Hermione es un hueso duro de roer-** Apremió Tonks **-Además si no nos apuramos, Madame Pomfrey desistirá ¡O peor! Hará que tú atiendas a Snape-**

Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de la mujer antes de negar con la cabeza y avanzar hasta la sala de estar, lugar donde la sanadora estaba esperando con notable disgusto

 **-Me aseguraré de traerte bastantes libros y quizás me desvié por algún dulce para la cena, cuando llegue Remus recuérdale que debe dormir, ese hombre…se acerca la Luna llena y no ha querido descansar-** Su mujer suspiró **-Sé que encontrar a tus padres es importante, pero si no está en sus mejores condiciones no podrá hacer mucho-**

 **-Se lo recordaré, tengo por seguro-** Confirmó la chica **-Ahora ve, Madame Pomfrey te arrancará la cabeza si te demoras un solo segundo más-**

 **-Tonterías, ella me ama-** Dijo acercándose a la chimenea, no sin antes trastabillarse con sus pasos, pero recuperando el equilibrio justo antes de caer sobre la sanadora **-Bueno, ¡AL CASTILLO DE HOGWARTS! O lo que queda de él-**

Cuando las llamas verdes se apagaron, el refugio en el cual se encontraban se sumió en un intenso silencio que logró incomodar a la joven Gryffindor.

Se sentía sola…y aquello lograba que su mente siempre activa comenzara a rememorar acontecimientos no tan agradables; por eso necesitaba estar haciendo algo, lo que fuese. Leer, escribir, practicar hechizos, realizar alguna poción…Por eso la idea de tener a Tonks y Remus a su lado le había agradado, no solo porque eran personas a las cuales les tenía bastante aprecio, si no que cada cual tenía una cualidad que lograba estimular su mente inquieta. Solo esperaba que aquello que la joven mujer dijo antes de marcharse fuera verdad y que su ex profesor volviera pronto del ministerio para poder tener alguien con quien charlar hasta que llegaran las demás mujeres.

Porque estaba segura de algo, subir e intentar entablar una conversación con el profesor Snape iba a ser imposible.

Inconscientemente su mano derecha se posó sobre su codo izquierdo, recordando que ella, al igual que su profesor, contaba con movimientos limitados y sus destrezas se veían mermadas por culpa de un maldito psicópata masoquista. La risa maniaca de Bellatrix y sus malditas palabras se colaron en la psiquis de la joven por unos minutos. No se dio cuenta que aquellas imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez solo eran malos recuerdos hasta que sintió un intenso dolor en su articulación afectada. Alejó su mano y de forma inmediata comenzó a mover sus dedos, comprobando que aquel fuerte agarre no generara mayor complicación que el dolor en la zona.

Podía entender al profesor, más de lo que él creía. Quizás por eso comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a la habitación donde se encontraba el ex jefe de Slytherin.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y asomó su cabeza, solo para comprobar que Snape observaba el techo del cuarto como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. En el tiempo en el cual ella lo había cuidado se había percatado de que el hombre había perdido peso, pero ahora que él había abierto sus ojos y que movía lentamente sus brazos intentando (pobremente) acercar un vaso de agua, podía evidenciar que estaba bajo peso

 **-Con permiso, Señor-** Se anunció para no incomodarlo **-Yo…solo vengo a…permítame ayudarlo-**

Una alerta de peligro se activó en el cerebro de Hermione ante la dura mirada que Snape le lanzó al verla ingresar, pero ¿Qué podía hacerle un hombre que en esos momentos no tenía mayor control motor sobre él?

Se acercó a la mesa de noche y sirvió un poco de agua en el vaso de vidrio para luego acercarlo a la boca de él

 **-No…ne…cesi…to…su…ayu…da-** Dijo en un lastimoso intento de voz amenazante **-Fue…ra…mo…cosa…insu…fri…ble-**

 **-Pero profesor, es solo un poco de agua, antes de que Madame Pomfrey y la profesora McGonagall llegara, me permitió…-**

Las campanas de su alerta brillaron con fuerza en su mente segundos antes de que el vaso estallara en su mano, derramando su contenido sobre el rostro del maestro

 **-¡Profesor!-** Sabía que había sido él, aquello era obvio, pero aun así no podía culparlo, al menos no en esos instantes.

Se apresuró a eliminar todos los vidrios y ha secarlo con un movimiento de varita

 **-No debió hacer eso profesor, los vidrios pudieron cortarlo-**

 **-¿Y…eso…qué…le…impor…ta…Granger?-**

 **-Porque yo voy a cuidar de usted mientras se recupera-**

No había pensado en lo que acababa de decir hasta que sintió como la lámpara que colgaba en el techo de la habitación y la jarra sobre la mesa de noche estallaron con fuerza, lo sabía de un principio pero aun así lo dijo

 **-No necesi…to que una…moco…sa me…cuide-** Dijo en un lastimero intento de siseo, pero que igualmente logró su cometido, los ojos del hombre solo demostraban ira en estado puro y ella no supo qué hacer ante aquello **-Váyase…Gran..ger y de…je…me…morir-**

 **-Profesor…-** Dijo reparando aquel desastre antes de intentar acercarse a él una vez más

No la quería cerca ¿Es que acaso esa insufrible sabelotodo no lograba entender? Deseaba estar solo, lo único que quería en esos instantes es que se marchara y que dejara de mirarlo como si fuera un maldito inútil (Aunque en esos momentos si lo era), quería que abandonara la habitación, lanzar un hechizo y esperar a que la muerte llegara por él, esta vez, de manera definitiva

 **-¡LARGO!-** Dijo con todas su fuerzas, aun cuando eso le causara un gran dolor.

Ella nunca le había temido a su maestro ¿Respetado? Claro ¿Admirado? Si ¿Enojado? En más de una ocasión solo en un día, pero nunca, jamás el profesor Snape le había generado aquella sensación. No solo eran sus ojos que tenían impresos la ira en sus pupilas, era el dolor impregnado en su voz, porque aquella frase… ¿Él en verdad le estaba pidiendo que lo dejase morir?

Bajó las escaleras con aquel pensamiento, razón por la cual no se percató de la llegada del hombre que en esos momentos sostenía un pequeño pergamino con extremo cuidado hasta que este produjo un suave sonido contra sus manos

 **-¿Remus?-** Dijo algo sorprendida **-¡Qué bueno que llegaste!-**

 **-¿Dónde está Dora?-** Preguntó algo nervioso

 **-Fue a Hogwarts con la profesora McGonagall y Madame Pomfrey, el…el profesor Snape despertó Remus-**

 **-¿Severus despertó?-**

 **-Sí, Tonks me explicó que fuiste al Ministerio apenas amaneció, el profesor despertó un poco después de eso-**

La castaña no pudo evitar centrar su atención en el pequeño pergamino amarillo que Remus movía suavemente entre sus dedos y que emitía suaves crujidos cada vez que era cambiado de sitio; sabía que debía explicarle lo que había pasado, pero si era lo que ella estaba pensando, no podría concentrarse mucho más tiempo en su tosco profesor

 **-Iré a hablar con él-** Dijo el hombre lobo algo apresurado, como si la sola idea de tener a Snape con ellos fuera el equivalente a tener un gran trofeo

 **-No es buena idea, acabo de estar con él y me echó de la habitación-** Acotó acercándose a él **-Además Tonks tiene razón, sabes que se acerca la luna llena con él-**

 **-Hermione…por favor-**

 **-Nada Remus, ve a dormir ¡Merlín! ¿Siquiera has visto las ojeras que cargas?-**

 **-Solo quiero ver como está, nada más…y…bueno, ya sabes…disculparme una vez más con él-**

 **-Remus, Snape no quiere que nadie esté con él, me echó de la habitación por lo mismo, él está lastimado-** Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de soltar lo siguiente **-Creemos que no puede caminar-**

Aquello logró desacelerar las ideas del hombre

 **-¿Estas segura?-**

 **-Por eso Tonks fue a Hogwarts, traerá algunos implementos para hacerle más exámenes, pero ese fue el primer diagnóstico de Madame Pomfrey-**

Él pasó su mano por la naciente barba que comenzaba a asomarse en su rostro, pensando en su siguiente movimiento

 **-¿Por qué tanta urgencia con Snape?-**

 **-No es nada seguro, quería preguntarle a Dora, pero con teniendo a Snape consciente creía tener mayor precisión-** Él suspiró **-Son pistas sobre tus padres-**

 **QUERIA HACER OTRAS COSITAS PERO LAS GUARDARÉ PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP :3 LA RAZÓN EN LA DEMORA ES QUE…ESTABA CON PRACTICAS PROFESIONALES \\._./ ASI QUE, DESPERTANDOME TODOS LOS DÍAS ANTES DE LAS 6, DURMIENDOME A LAS 2 DE LA MAÑANA Y VIAJANDO CONSTANTE NO PODÍA CON MI ALMA…PERO AHORA QUE TERMINÉ, ESPERO ESTAR MÁS SEGUIDO POR AQUÍ.**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAP, HECHO CON MUCHO CARIÑO, AMOR Y ROCK AND ROLL**

 **UN BESADO CON SABOR A PRIMAVERA!**

 **XERXES ELI**


	4. Chapter 4

**LO SÉ, ME HE DEMORADO UN SIGLO, PERO ¿MEJOR TARDE QUE NUNCA?**

 **CAPITULO 4:**

En la habitación habían tres cuadros, una silla, una mesita de noche, un pequeño armario, una alfombra de color burdeo y una ventana que le dejaba ver algunos árboles que esperaban con ansia el verano; también se dio cuenta del calendario que estaba colgado en la pared a su derecha y el cual tenía los días marcados, si todo estaba en lo correcto, había pasado una semana inconsciente.

Intentó acomodarse en la cama, pero ninguno de sus músculos respondieron a sus órdenes aunque claro, si no sentía nada de la cintura para abajo ¿Qué esperanza había para que alguno de los de arriba hiciera lo que él ordenara? Hasta sus manos se sentían pesadas, aun cuando estas tuvieran leves temblores.

Patético, eso era él ahora, un ser completamente patético.

¿Por qué Lily (Asumiendo que aquello que "vivió" mientras estaba inconsciente) le había dicho que tenía más por lo cual vivir? Él ahora solo sería una carga y no gracias, él no iba a depender de alguien, mucho menos de Granger.

Granger…esa mocosa…ella…

Si, podía recordar entre imágenes borrosas y confusas a aquella muchacha cerca de en ese entonces, su cuerpo moribundo, de cómo se esforzaba en limpiar la zona donde la serpiente se había ensañado; la siempre correcta sabelotodo, por su culpa él aún estaba en este maldito mundo, ella era la responsable de que él ahora fuera un inservible invalido ¡Y ELLA HABÍA AFIRMADO QUE LO IBA A CUIDAR! ¿Qué más podía salir mal ese día?

Y como si Merlín se estuviera burlando de él, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, dejando ver al único de "Los Merodeadores" que quedaba con vida

 **-Buenos días Severus-** Dijo Lupin entrando a la habitación y acercándose hasta él **-Volviste con los vivos en buen momento-**

No iba a lastimar sus cuerdas vocales por alguien como él, aún las sentía algo resentidas por los gritos que le dio a Pomfrey y a Granger, ya no iba a gastar sus pocas fuerzas en alguien tan insignificante. Quizás y con un poco de suerte, Lupin iba a lograr entender que su presencia no era bien recibida y se iría por el mismo lugar por donde vino. Solo esperaba que eso fuera pronto

 **-Vengo llegando del Ministerio, todo es un caos allí dentro, Kingsley asumirá como Primer Ministro la semana que viene y se hará un reconocimiento a los miembros de la Orden al día siguiente-**

Y eso ¿Debería importarle a él? A fin de cuentas, por lo que tenía entendido, él estaba muerto para la mayoría del mundo mágico, aunque esperaba cambiar esa situación y estar muerto de aquí a un par de días más

 **-Hermione ya me comentó de tu estado-** Dijo el castaño **-Déjame decirte que lo lamento mucho-**

 **-No…necesi…to…tu lasti…ma-**

 **-No es lastima Severus, solo estoy siendo empático-**

 **-No, solo…estas sien...do, hipocri…ta-**

Lupin sonrió

 **-Pero veo que esto no te ha afectado del todo y es por eso que necesito tu ayuda-**

¿Su ayuda? ¿Acaso Lupin estaba mal de la cabeza? ¿Ciego? En las condiciones en las cual él se encontraba, dudaba que pudiera ser útil en algo, lo único bueno que iba quedando de él era su mente, pero expresar lo que pasaba por ella era bastante doloroso, ni siquiera podía usar su magia para algo más que hacer explotar las cosas…

Si, definitivamente Lupin se estaba burlando de él

 **-Vete, no…estoy…de hu…mor pa…ra tus…bro…mas-**

 **-No bromearía con algo tan serio y delicado como esto-** Dijo Remus sacando un papel del bolsillo de su pantalón **-Sé que aún estas algo confundido y probablemente cansado, pero solo quiero saber si sabes algo sobre esta persona-**

Él lo puso frente a sus ojos y pudo leer el nombre de Agustine Mayerick entre medio de todos los garabatos que habían en ese pequeño pergamino.

Mayerick…Mayerick ¿Mayerick? ¡Ah, si! Ese idiota, lo recordaba. Se había unido no hace mucho tiempo, la primera vez que lo vio pensó que era un hombre listo, pero al poco tiempo de hablar con él se dio cuenta que era igual de incompetente que Gilderoy Lockhart, bueno…quizás exageraba al compararlo con ese farsante, pero nunca había destacado mucho en realidad y, en más de una ocasión había cometido errores en las misiones que se le había encomendado, razón por la cual, aquel malnacido del Señor Tenebroso había optado por mantenerlo en las operaciones más pequeñas, con la esperanza de que tal vez, en una de ellas, fuera atrapado por los aurores.

Pero ahora, si Lupin lo estaba buscando eso quería decir que el idiota de Mayerick no era tan estúpido como se había mostrado antes

 **-¿Lo reconoces Snape?-**

Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente

 **-Es…¿Un mortifago?-**

Una vez más, su respuesta fue positiva

 **-Gracias-** Dijo Lupin guardando el papel con cuidado **-No es la mejor noticia del mundo, pero ya podemos avanzar con la búsqueda-**

 **-Es…e…idio…ta…-**

No pudo continuar con sus palabras, poco a poco una persistente tos cortó toda posibilidad de comunicación entre ambos, hasta que, luego de un par de segundos, desde sus labios se podían ver gotas de sangre. El sabor metálico inundaba sus papilas y por más que quería parar de toser, la sangre que lograba colarse hacía sus pulmones exacerbaba su estado

 **-¡HERMIONE! ¡HERMIONE VEN POR AMOR A MERLÍN!-**

Maldición ¿Justo ahora que estaba siendo útil? Aun con algo tan pequeño, pero era algo al fin y al cabo ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué?

El frio comenzó a apoderarse de su cuerpo, así como el cansancio, la sangre que estaba perdiendo estaba causando estragos en su débil cuerpo, cada gota era importante, para él, cada milímetro de aquel fluido era vital. Quizás su destino era morir de esa forma, desangrado…Al final, la muerte nunca iba a poder ser burlada…

Ella subió lo más rápido que pudo ante los gritos de Remus, debía ser algo importante si estaba gritando de esa forma tan desesperada. Por un momento pasó por su cabeza buenos pensamientos, que probablemente Snape se hubiera dignado a cooperar y ahora podían seguir una línea sólida en la investigación de sus padres, pero cuando entró a la habitación y vio a su ex profesor de DCAO limpiando la barbilla ensangrentada del Slytherin, supo que debía poner a trabajar su cerebro a toda potencia

 **-Hermione…él…-**

 **-Moja un par de toallas en agua tibia, también busca en ese cajón poción reabastecedora de sangre-** Comenzó a ordenar mientras despejaba el rostro y parte del pecho del profesor **-También necesito un poco de Bálsamo de asclepias tuberosa-**

 **-Es la tos, empezó cuando tosió-**

 **-Remus, solo apúrate ¿Si?-** Dijo forzándolo a abrir su boca antes de aplicar sobre él el hechizo Anapneo.

Los ojos de Snape se abrieron por un segundo, solo cuando un gran coagulo de sangre salió de entre sus labios; luego de eso, el pobre hombre volvió a cerrar sus ojos

 **-Remus, por favor, limpia mientras yo aplico el bálsamo-** Su voz temblaba, estaba conmocionada por lo que acababa de presenciar, el profesor Snape, el siempre temido y odiado murciélago de las mazmorras estaba completamente inconsciente, moribundo…era ahora que tomaba el peso de sus palabras **-Profesor…por favor, resista-**

Aplicó una cantidad bastante generosa en su cuello, sobretodo en el área que tenía la cicatriz de la serpiente; su piel se sentía completamente fría bajo sus manos, pero su respiración era regular, quizás por momentos algo lenta, pero dentro de todo, Snape estaba respirando sin complicaciones.

Hermione introdujo un par de dedos en la boca del Slytherin para poder abrirla lo suficiente para que por ella se vertiera tres cucharadas de la poción, debían hacer que este recuperara la sangre de forma rápida o de otra manera Madame Pomfrey desecharía la idea de la profesora McGonagall y se llevaría al profesor a San Mungo con todos los riesgos que eso implicaba. Y eso, estando ella presente, no iba a pasar.

Poco a poco el enfermizo color blanco que reinaba en el rostro del ex director de Hogwarts fue cambiando a su característico cetrino, quizás algo pálido, pero iba volviendo a lo normal. Tomó la muñeca del hombre y comprobó su pulso; un suspiro de alivio brotó desde sus pulmones al comprobar que su ritmo volvía a una suave normalidad

 **-Lo logramos-** Le dijo al otro hombre **-Será mejor que lo dejemos descansar-**

 **-Tienes razón-** Dijo Remus **-Vamos, debo hablar contigo-**

Por el tono de su voz, Hermione supo que no eran muy buenas noticias.

Ambos bajaron al primer piso con el semblante serio; Lupin le indicó con un movimiento de su mano que se sentara en el sillón a lo cual ella obedeció casi de inmediato. Solo había estado con Snape veinte minutos ¿En verdad pudo sacarle algo considerando su estado? No es que dudara de las capacidades de Remus, pero él y Snape no eran precisamente los mejores amigos del mundo.

Hermione observó el nerviosismo que comenzaba a ser evidente y no pudo resistirlo más

 **-Lo que tengas que decir, dilo de una vez-**

Un largo silencio se produjo entre ambos

 **-Mayerick es…un mortifago-** Dijo al cabo de unos minutos **-Tiene varios registros de ataques posteriores a la guerra, también tiene avistamientos en ataques a comunidades mágicas cuando Voldemort tenía el poder, aunque no son nada importantes-**

 **-¿Dónde se reportan los ataques actuales?-** Quiso saber la joven

 **-Uno en Prive Drive, tres en** **Swindon** **y…uno en el extranjero-**

 **-No…-** Dijo Hermione **-Remus, él no puede…-**

 **-No podemos descartarlo-** Dijo acercándose a ella **-Perdóname-**

Ella tenía ganas de llorar, necesitaba hacerlo. Se aferró al pecho del hombre y dejó que sus lágrimas salieran sin pudor, no podía ni quería creer que sus padres habían sido atacados por un mortífago ¡Justamente por eso ella los _Oblivió_ y los alejó de ella! Para que estuvieran seguros, ellos no tenían nada que ver con la guerra mágica, ellos merecían permanecer tranquilos atendiendo en su clínica odontológica, planeando sus vacaciones y esperando a que ella volviera…porque ella se los había prometido justo antes de lanzarle el hechizo, pero ahora…todo era incierto

 **-Me gustaría decir que todo estará bien, pero eso sería mentir-** Dijo Remus acariciando su cabello de forma lenta **-No quiero darte falsas esperanzas, pero tampoco quiero que pienses lo peor…hay una posibilidad Hermione, debo investigar donde fue ese ataque en el extranjero-**

 **-¿No...no te das cuenta Remus? Atacó los lugares donde vivían los tíos de Harry… ¡Merlín! A los tios de Harry, aún cuando ellos no se llevaban bien-**

 **-A los Dursley tuvimos que reubicarlos en un refugio, como este, el ataque fue…-**

Remus paró en el instante en que vio que la Hermione parecía una niña pequeña y asustada, no podía verla así, no cuando ella había depositado tanta confianza en él para que le devolviera a dos de sus seres más queridos. Debía hacer algo, cualquier cosa con tal de calmarla

 **-Hermione-** Habló de forma suave, como si le estuviera hablando a su hijo **-Antes de que te llamara para que atendieras a Severus, él comentó "Ese idiota" de manera despectiva, quizás "ese idiota" solo tuvo suerte, algunos de los mortifagos conocían la ubicación de la casa de los Dursley en Prive Drive-**

 **-¿Y cómo explicas el ataque cerca de donde viven?-**

 **-Sabes que…tuvimos bajas-** Muchas bajas, más de las que a ambos les gustaría recordar **-Pero, piensa, las posibilidades para que ese ataque sea a tus padres, prácticamente es uno en un millón, considerando que los protegiste sin nuestra ayuda-**

 **-Y porque hice eso, ya no sé dónde están-** Respondió secándose sus lágrimas con las mangas de su sweater **-Ni siquiera sé si se fueron a Australia…mi papá siempre quiso conocerlo, pero mamá se empeñaba en ir a Grecia-** Una pequeña sonrisa se esbozó en el rostro de la joven **-Íbamos a ir cuando terminara mis estudios, pero ahora… ¡Ahora no tengo nada Remus!-**

 **-No digas eso, si Dora te escuchara, te golpearía-** Sacó un trozo de chocolate desde su túnica y se lo ofreció **-Tienes a los chicos, a todos los Weasley, Luna, Neville, a McGonagall, a básicamente todo el cuerpo docente de Hogwarts y a nosotros, ¿Crees que luego de salvarnos la vida Dora y yo vamos a dejarte sola? Te debemos mucho, como por ejemplo, ver crecer a nuestro hijo-**

 **-Remus…-**

 **-Y si sientes que necesitas a tus padres en estos momentos, nosotros podremos ser como unos para tí-**

Ella no sabía qué hacer en estos momentos, no quería llorar pero las palabras del castaño habían calado en la fibra sensible de su ser, siempre se había llevado bien con Remus y con Tonks ¡Era tan divertido pasar tiempo con ella! Podía hablar de lo que fuese con ella, obtener un consejo y entretenerse a la par; pero nunca se le había pasado un pensamiento así por la cabeza

 **-¿Hermione?-**

 **-Entonces…eso quiere decir que Teddy seria como un hermano para mí ¿No?-**

 **-Creo que él podría aprender muchas cosas de ti-** Le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa

 **-Y yo podría enseñarle muchas cosas si lo trajeran acá-** Ella lo abrazó **-Gracias Remus-**

 **-No hay de que-** Dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo **-Ahora, creo que lo mejor es que vayas a lavarte la cara y descanses un poco, debes estar cansada ¿No?-**

 **-Tú también lo necesitas, se acerca la luna llena y…-**

 **-Estaré bien, ahora tú debes descansar, te necesitamos despierta para que puedas atender a Snape una vez que despierte, además, tu cerebro deberá trabajar al cien porciento si deseas aprender todo lo que Dora trae en estos momentos-**

 **PASÓ UN MES…Y YO ACTUALIZANDO :v QUE NO SE PIERDAN LAS LINDAS COSTUMBRES?**

 **ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! YA DESDE EL PROXIMO CAP, VEREMOS ACERCAMIENTO ENTRE SNAPE Y HERMIONE, ESTOS CAP HAN SIDO DE INTRODUCCIÓN :3**

 **Y CREO…QUE PRONTO LES SUBIRÉ UN REGALITO, PARA QUE VEAN QUE SOY BONITA**

 **TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, AQUÍ ABAJITO!**

 **UN BESASO BIEN GRANDE CON SABOR A CHOCOLATE**

 **XERXES ELI**


End file.
